fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
King K. Rool (SSB. Amplified)
King K. Rool is an unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Amplified from the Donkey Kong franchise. Moveset K. Rool plays offensive tricks and traps to pressure opponents into making mistakes. The wrong move of the opponent leaves them open for K. Rool to punish his foe. K. Rool could also be punished himself by the same tactic. So it's best to keep K. Rool away from his own tricks and don't go all out offensive without pressuring opponents. Also, the belly armor can take many hits and small continuous strong ones, but it'll break if hit too much. Ground Attacks: Jab: Swipes with a claw, then palm strikes, and finishes with a kick. Side Tilt: Sends out both palms as if to push Sumo style. Up Tilt: Sends an uppercut with a boxing glove. Down Tilt: Delivers a weak ground pound. Side Smash: Sends out a punch with a boxing glove on. Up Smash: The jetpack copter pops out for a brief moment. Down Smash: Belly flops on the Ground. Dash Attack: Leaps forward to strike foe with his gut. Get Up (On Back): Claws forward and back. Get Up (On Face): Get Up (Trip): Air Attacks: Neutral: Puffs out his gut. Forward Air: Lunges out and claps his hands. Back Air: Does a overhead punch similar to dunking a basketball Down Air: Stomps down with both feet Up Air: Headbutts upward, but there's no laughter. Throw: Pummel: Punches foe. Forward: K. Rool drags foes and tosses them. Back: K. Rool spins and tosses foe backward. Down: Hits foe with open hands after slamming them on ground. Loosely based on DK: Jungle Climber Up: Jumps up and does a back breaker slam. Animations: Crawl: No Wall Jump/Cling: No Tethering: No Standing Still: Takes his idle directly from Donkey Kong Country. Idle 1: Bites down with a fierce looks. Idle 2: K Rool smacks his belly Entry: Descends down while crossing his arms. Special Animations: Up Taunt: Side Taunt: K Rool bites in a similar fashion to Bowser. Down Taunt: Victory Animation: Throws his arms up to celebrate similar to Donkey Kong 64. Victory Animation 2: Flourishes his cape then laughs maniacally. Victory Animation 3: Trophy Info King K. Rool Leader of Kremlings and enemy to the Kongs, King K. Rool is a crocodile bent on defeating Donkey Kong and stealing his bananas. He is a "K. Rool" and merciless villain who is cold-blooded, both figuratively and literally. He brings all the tricks he can to Smash. Now that he is in Smash, this will be his finest hour. I think the other Smashers could say that he's one them. King K. Rool (Alt) King K. Rool's Blunderbuss is a tricky weapon. It can fire a cannonball with a tap or a hard press for a vacuum effect that takes in almost any projectile. The vacuum can send captured projectiles forward, backwards, and upwards. Krown Toss tosses K. Rool's crown in a straight line, but the crown comes back after getting hit and boomerangs if not hit. Hover Kopter does lift King K. Rool up for a high and very capable recovery. The copter also provides minor protection from threats above. Electric trap is a shocking item that shocks foes if they move on top of it or get hit by the trap itself. Blast-O-Matic King K Rool makes a mad dash to the Blast-O-Matic. If he succeeds in hitting someone, King K Rool hops into his fortress. He laughs maniacally as he readies up his fortress's cannon, Blast-O-Matic, and blasts the stage. An explosion happens off screen, shaking the screen and dealing high damage to all foes. Unlike in DK64, this machine is untampered and ready to fire. I guess this time, King K. Rool must have taken upon himself to finish this machine. Alt Costumes/Palettes Special Attrib. *Kirby gains King K. Rool's head piece and gains the Blunderbuss as a Copy Ability. *King K. Rool's victory theme is a remix of a life loss theme in DKC. Trivia *King K. Rool was a character brought in due to huge fan demand and the director happily obliged. *The trophy info is a reference to the TV show and movie quotes of King K. Rool. *The remote shock Bombs are combining basic round bombs and electric streams from Donkey Kong Land 3. Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Fighters